


All That Cheesy Romantic Stuff

by fabulouslaughter



Series: Femslash February Drabbles [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Lydia Martin & Malia Tate Friendship, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulouslaughter/pseuds/fabulouslaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A happily single Lydia is content not having to deal with Valentine's Day- until a desperate Malia asks for help planning the perfect Valentine's date with Kira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Cheesy Romantic Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> 9\. holiday (V-day, Hanukkah, anything!) + Malira for twfemslashficrec’s femslash february challenge

Lydia didn’t have plans for Valentine’s Day. Actually she did have plans, and those plans were to sit on her couch, put on one of her favorite romantic comedies, and make herself some nice buttery popcorn. 

Lydia didn’t have a problem with being single. In fact, she was happy to be single. She had experienced her fair share of bad relationships, and it was about damn time she was by herself for some time.

Plus, being single on Valentine’s Day meant she didn’t have to worry about finding the perfect outfit, or making a reservation, or buying a bunch of overpriced gifts.

Nope, Lydia Martin was not planning on having to deal with Valentine’s Day this year.

That was, until Malia ran up to Lydia in between classes looking like the dread doctors were on her trail.

Lydia was immediately on guard. “What happened?”

“Sunday is Valentines’ Day.” Malia responded, as if that was a perfectly reasonable answer to Lydia’s question.

“Yes.” Lydia responded. She wasn’t sure how else to respond. Valentine’s Day wasn’t a monster attack.

“You have to help me.” Malia replied, still sounding just as worried. Malia was rarely ever worried when her life wasn’t in danger.

“What’s wrong?” Lydia tried to clarify.

“Valentine’s Day.” Malia repeated, as if this time Lydia would understand why it was answer.

“Okay, you’re going to have to be more specific.” Lydia said. “What is wrong with Valentine’s Day and why do you need my help?”

“Valentine’s Day is supposed to be this big romantic thing, and now I’m dating Kira, so I have to make our Valentine’s date all romantic and perfect and shit.” Malia explained. “And you’re good at romantic shit, so you have to help me.”

“Since when am I good at romantic shit?” Lydia asked. 

“Well, you’re better than me.” Malia said. “Please help me. Pleaaassseee.”

Lydia didn’t feel like arguing with Malia, and she loved that Kira and Malia were happy together, so she offered her advice. “Kira loves you, so she’ll love whatever you do for Valentine’s Day. Just take her to dinner somewhere nice.”

“Kira doesn’t like going to fancy restaurants because apparently I have terrible manners.” Malia said. “I mean, she didn’t say that, but she looks embarrassed whenever I start eating stuff with my hands.”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “Then don’t eat stuff with your hands.”

“But what if it’s hard to eat with a fork? Then not eating it with your hands is just dumb.”

Lydia rubbed her temple. “Okay, don’t go to a fancy restaurant.”

“What should I do then? Do I need to buy her shit? Do you know her favorite type of flowers? Could you subtly ask her what her favorite type of flower is?” Malia prattled on.

Lydia didn’t really have time for this. “Since when do you care so much about dates? Just do what you usually do.” Lydia started to walk down the hallway, but Malia trailed after her.

“But it’s Valentine’s Day. It’s our first Valentine’s day. It’s supposed to be perfect.” Malia said.

Lydia stopped, knowing continuing to walk was useless. “Okay, I have to go to class now, but come to my house and later and we can talk about it. Agreed?”

Malia unexpectedly hugged Lydia. “Agreed.”

It looked like Lydia was going to have to deal with Valentine’s Day after all.

 

Malia paced back and forth in Lydia’s bedroom. Lydia had noticed that the girl couldn’t seem to sit still. It was really starting to annoy her.

“Go to the movies.” Lydia suggested.

“Movies are boring. Unless they’re super gory. But Kira doesn’t like those.” Malia shot back. Malia was awfully good at shooting down every idea Lydia had.

“Go to the bookstore and get coffee.”

Malia looked at her like she was crazy. “What would we do in a bookstore?”

“Rea- nevermind.” Lydia was lounging on her bed, head propped up on her elbows. She probably had homework she should be doing. Malia also probably had homework she should be doing. But right now, Malia was on a warpath. 

‘Does she like teddy bears?” Malia asked. 

“You’re her girlfriend. Shouldn’t you know?”

Malia finally stopped pacing and plopped down on the end of Lydia’s bed. “Shit. I’m a terrible girlfriend.”

Lydia sat up to put her arm around Malia. “You are not a terrible girlfriend. Kira is crazy about you. And you’re crazy about her. You are way overthinking this.”

Malia frowned. “But what if I mess this up?”

“Then Kira will still love you just was much as she does now.” Lydia reassured her. 

Malia nodded. “Okay. I think I have an idea. But I need your help to make everything like 50% more romantic, because I’m not good at that.”

Lydia smiled. They were getting somewhere. “I can do that.”

 

Lydia never thought she’d hear the words “Malia” and “make up” in the same sentence. She especially never thought she’d hear them in the context of Malia showing up at her house and asking how to do make up.

Malia sat on Lydia’s toilet, which was now the impromptu salon chair.

Lydia was digging through her make up stash. “I thought you hated make up.”

“It’s dumb. But I want to look pretty.”

“You do look pretty. All the time.” Lydia said. “Without make up.”

“Well I want to look even prettier.” Malia argued. “So put the shiny shit on my lips or whatever.”

Lydia sighed. “Whatever you want.” She knew doing Malia’s make up was bound to be a battle. As soon as Lydia started touching her face Malia would most likely start complaining. 

Lydia held her foundation up to Malia’s face, contemplating. “You’re not quite my shade, but it should work in a pinch. I’m assuming you don’t have your own foundation.”

“What the hell is foundation?”

Oh, the things Lydia did for her friends. 

 

By 6 o’clock, Lydia thought that Malia must’ve already left Lydia’s house to meet Kira. And as much as she loved Malia, she would be really glad to have her out of the house. As expected, doing Malia’s make up had been a major pain in the ass. Malia had nearly bitten Lydia’s finger off no less than 5 times. So Lydia was perfectly happy at the prospect of Malia being done with her.

But, to her surprise, when she went to head downstairs she found Malia still sitting on her bottom step.

Lydia descended the step to sit down next to Malia. “Is there a reason you haven’t left for your date?”

Malia’s head was resting in her hands. “I’m still nervous. I’ve never been nervous for a date before. I’ve never done all of this for a date before. I’ve never put on make up or planned some cheesy romantic evening. What is going on with me?”

Lydia laughed.

Malia shot her a death glare. “It’s not funny. Maybe I accidentally ingested wolfsbane or something and it’s driving me crazy.”

“Malia,” Lydia said, “I know exactly what’s causing all your problems.”

Malia’s eyes widened. “What?”

“You are completely and totally in love.”

Malia stopped to think about that for a second. “Really, you think?”

“I know.” Lydia put an arm around Malia. “You are head over heels. Trust me, I’ve seen it before. Don’t worry, you’ll be just fine.”

“How do I stop being nervous?” Malia asked.

Lydia shrugged. “You remember how much Kira loves you. And you’re going to go pick her up right now. I’ll go out to your house and make sure everything is set up. Sound like a plan?”

Malia nodded. “Sounds like a plan.” Malia shot up. Before she went, she turned over her shoulder, almost as an afterthought. “Thanks Lydia. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

 

Lydia was going to get to her popcorn and rom com Valentine’s Day plans. Eventually. But right now, she was going to admire her handiwork. Hey, she had already driven all the way out to Malia’s house, she might as well take a moment to make sure Malia’s date was going okay (though she had full faith that it was).

Lydia peeked out the window, peering into Malia’s backyard. A picnic blanket and some pillow were expertly placed in the grass, with a few lanterns nearby for light.

Lydia watched an excited looking Malia dragging Kira to the set up. Lydia cracked open the window just a little bit to see if she could hear what they were saying. She would usually feel bad about eavesdropping, but considering the amount of work she had put into this date (and the amount of fingers she had almost lost) she didn’t feel too bad.

“What’s big sheet-” Kira was saying.

Malia cut her off. “I though we could watch the Star Wars movie you always want me to watch. I bought the box set. First me and Lydia weren’t sure if it was Star Wars or Star Trek, so we had to call Stiles and ask. And then we weren’t sure which one you were supposed watch first, because the numbering is all weird and apparently the second three are really bad but they’re actually the first three. I didn’t know so I just got the set. And I figured if I was going to watch Star Wars we might as well do it on a big screen on the side of the house- that part was Lydia’s idea. She’s really smart.”

“You didn’t have to do all this.” Kira responded.

“I wanted to.” Malia said. She wrapped her arms around Kira’s waist. “I... I love you.”

Lydia closed the window. She had heard enough. Before she turned away from the window, Malia caught her eye for just a moment and winked.

Lydia was still perfectly content being a happy single woman. But maybe she didn’t hate dealing with Valentine’s Day with that much. Maybe she was even good at this romantic stuff. 

Lydia smiled. She had done her job here. Now it was time to see if Malia had any popcorn in her house.


End file.
